Falling for the First Time
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. Kuririn wrestles with his conscience over what his friends would think of his crush, and whether it's okay to be in love with the enemy...


DBZ isn't mine. (It's Toei and FUNimation's) and 'Falling for the First Time,' belongs to the Barenaked Ladies. Don't sue!   
  
-------------------------------  
Duo: _Dragonball_?  
Shi-chan: *shrugs* I wanted to.  
Ken: At least she's not writing that mind**** 'I' series again. I say we let her write this while she's still in fluff mode.  
Duo&Seki: Agreed!  
Shi-chan: ....  
-------------------------------  
  
Falling For the First Time  
By Shimegami-chan  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not my first DBZ fic (well, the first under _this_ penname), but my first KuririnxJuuahchigou. Pure fluff. R&R? *looks hopeful*   
  
**My customary shameless plugs. (Non-DBZ):**  
['In Your Shoes,'][1] Kenyako, chapter 5 updated on June 11.  
['Sadness-Colored Sandglass,'][2] Kensuke, chapter 12 updated on May 26.   
  
Thanks minna-san! On with the fic!   
  
  
  
  
  
She's like fire, and ice, and everything I thought I could never have.   
  
I can't understand how this happened.   
  
_I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser  
I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out  
I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby  
I'm so fly, that's probably why it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_   
  
I've never been so taken by any girl. Sure, I've had a few girlfriends, and some messy breakups. I dated girls from 'the wrong crowd.'   
  
Can't say I've ever dated a former enemy.   
  
What would my friends think of this? Goku...my oldest and best friend. The person whose opinion I value more than anything. What would he think, if he were alive today? Would he support me, trust my judgement? Goku's easygoing, and he forgives people.   
  
Could he forgive her, if I asked him to?   
  
_I'm so green, it's really amazing  
I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me.  
I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy  
It's so strange, I can't believe it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_   
  
She's so beautiful, in every way, as though she were moulded from perfect porcelain. She was created to be a goddess, a temptation...   
  
A deception.   
  
Am I deceiving myself, by thinking like this? She knows I care for her, and yet she ran away from the ones who helped her. I know that if she just had a chance she could learn to live again.   
  
_Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost my sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time_   
  
I'm walking into a trap, and loving every minute.   
  
She's an impossible goal, and Death personified. If I even suggested...us...   
  
She'd probably throw me around a bit.   
  
Wouldn't she?   
  
_I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing  
I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything  
I'm so thrilled to finally be failing  
I'm so done, turn me over cause it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_   
  
She's dangerous.   
  
And I love it.   
  
_Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost  
Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost?  
Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost my sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind_   
  
I'm in love with Juuhachigou. My former enemy. My biggest weakness.   
  
The Angel of Death.   
  
_And it feels just like I've fallen for the first time._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: *isn't too pleased, but will post anyway*  
Ken: *sighs* I guess it's back to me...

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=278819&Chapter=4
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=229476&Chapter=12



End file.
